In the dishwashers used in restaurants, the washing cycle start-up is always a critical moment because of the high water temperature (55-60° C.), which from the washing tank is circulated by the pump nearly instantaneously. Such action can cause both a high vacuum inside the tank and a sudden emission of steam outside the machine.
There are known various systems which are based on the reduction of the number of revolutions of the recirculation pump during the first moments of the washing cycle. Such systems are particularly costly and difficult to apply to high power pumps.
It would be desirable to obtain a dishwashing machine capable of simply and cost-effectively solving the drawbacks of the prior art.